Government safety regulations now require that posts be erected in some existing concrete slabs found in commercial and industrial sites. To erect a post in an existing concrete slab, requires that a circular hole be cut into and through the slab. Once a hole is cut into the slab a post is inserted into the hole and securely stationed therein by conventional means. The problem lies in cutting the circular hole in the concrete slab. This task is difficult, time consuming and in the end very expensive. Typically circular holes are cut in concrete slabs by a drum type concrete saw that is adjustably supported for up and down movement on a post that is in turn supported on a platform that rests on the concrete slab. However, it is important that the platform that supports the concrete saw be stable. In order to stabilize the platform during a hole cutting operation, the platform is typically bolted to the concrete slab prior to moving the saw into engagement with the concrete. Simply bolting and securing the supported platform to the concrete slab is time consuming. In any event, once the platform is bolted to the concrete slab, the circular drum saw is lowered into engagement with the concrete slab. An operator controls the lowering of the saw and once the saw comes into contact with the surface of the concrete slab, the operator simply continues to lower rotary saw such that it cuts through a concrete slab which would typically be approximately 8″ thick. Once the concrete saw has cut through the slab, the cut chunk of concrete, which is cylindrical in shape, is removed and a post inserted into the hole.
Concrete saws of the type discussed above are not portable. Therefore the entire concrete saw along with the platform has to be moved to another location on the slab for cutting the next hole. This process is inconvenient and as noted above, a great deal of time and effort is expended in cutting each hole.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a machine for cutting holes in concrete that will efficiently and cost effectively cut holes in concrete.